gun_vs_gunfandomcom-20200214-history
NERF Corporation
The Nerf Corporation is the fictional analogue to Hasbro (and its NERF brand) in the GunVsGun universe. It is an occasional antagonist to the Gun Bros. and is the primary source of conflict in the series, apart from the Gun Bros. themselves. Appearances NERF ATTACK CHOPPERS! The Nerf Corporation is first witnessed in this episode, where the Corporation is disgruntled by GunVsGun's connection of its "family-friendly" brand with "adult themes of brutal violence, drug consumption, prostitution, strippers and even rock music" - presumably directed mostly at Tommy. The Corporation's order the Gun Bros. to "cease and desist" and threatens legal action by an email from its lawyer. Tommy's offensive and hilariously uncouth reply by email - under Danny's name - threatening to have "made out with Corporation's lawyer's wife after Tommy felt up lawyer's mom's sweet bewbies" results in dire consequences. The Corporation deploys Attack Choppers with mounted miniguns that brutally mutilate Danny's corpse, although Tommy emerges unscathed, having hidden behind a wall. Tommy discovers that the Corporation's miniguns employed the use of GunVsGun's illegal Nerf gun mod, prompting questions about the Gun Bros.' future association with the now-notorious brand. NERFpocalypse! The Corporation does not appear again until "NERFpocalypse!", where a remote-controlled drone (identifying itself as from Nerf) crashes into Danny and Tommy's house, with its aim to "confiscate all illegal modded weapons" in the property, as well as to terminate the Gun Bros. (or at least Danny) who were classified as an "Extreme Danger". Danny's misguided attempts to negotiate with the drone almost caused him to be killed, and caused the drone to fire upon the Gun Bros.' kitchen and themselves. Ultimately, teamwork by Danny and Tommy overwhelmed the drone, with the combination of Retaliator and Grenade Launcher fire proving too much for the drone. The Nerf Corporation had failed for now; however, the drone - still on fire - ominously activated its recovery systems and sent its files to the Corporation for reporting. FREEZE Gun The Corporation makes a cameo by sending multiple models of the same drone, which featured in "NERFpocalypse!", to survey the Gun Bros.' new neighborhood. Although their appearance is brief, the Corporation's extensive knowledge of the Gun Bros.' whereabouts and dogged determination to permanently extinguish their influence over their brand becomes apparent. NERFpocalypse! 2.o The Corporation mounts another determined offence against the Gun Bros.. It is revealed that GunVsGun as a whole is rated an "Extreme Danger" to the Corporation. At least four drones appear to eliminate the Bros.. Thanks to Danny and Tommy working together and utilizing their extensive armory contained in Danny's underground gun stash, the drones are humbled in firepower and wits, and rendered offline. At the end of the episode however, it appears that the drones are simply one part of the Corporation's plan, and an ominous computer monitor presumably belong to Nerf flashes a potential exercise of "Plan B". Nerf RHINO-FIRE Review and Unboxing The Gun Bros. allege that the Nerf Corporation has copied their signature Gatling Gun design and consequentially, "the size and shape" of Tommy's "cock and balls". NERFpocalypse! 3.0 The GunBros. finally reaches one million subscribers, and Nerf plans to eliminate them. A Nerf drone kidnaps Danny by firing a poison dart in his neck when he is taking our the trash to render him unconscious, then hangs him away. Tommy peeps through the window, and angrily shouts Nerf. He drives a car, only to be seen loaded with Nerf weapons in the trunk. When aiming through the scope of the Demolisher to shoot Danny, he gets interrupted by several Nerf drones. These Nerf drones seem to be more powerful than the last ones that the GunBros. fought in the house, upgraded with faster maneuverability, pulse blasts which deal area damage and stronger armor. After destroying some of the drones Tommy holds up a gun in dannys head and asks for 1000 pizza gift card. He also tells Danny that the drones gang raped Danny. Danny's butt hurt afterword from having so many drones c*cks slamed inside of it.